


A Midsommer Heist

by HollynRed



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heist, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Mentions of Voyeurism, Odin (minor character), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Sex, Soulmates, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Thor (minor character), Trickster Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, touch-starved loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollynRed/pseuds/HollynRed
Summary: Everyone wants a peaceful summer solstice this year, but the god of mischief has other plans.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	A Midsommer Heist

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from the request in my comments to write a story about Loki and Asgardian Reader going to a party when something unexpected happens. 
> 
> Inspired by this year's summer solstice

A Midsommer Heist

Loki looked absolutely gorgeous and horrendously miserable in his ceremonial attire for Midsommer festival. His black, green, and gold armor had been stripped away by the tailors and servants for a princely robe made of pale green silk tied together with golden ribbons. Some of his dark hair had been tied in little braids, and the rest hung loose and curly. 

He looked so cute you could just die. 

“Stop looking at me like you stare at the mutts in the market,” Loki deadpanned with his arms folded. Servants hung gold necklaces dense with crystals around his neck. 

“You’re so pretty it’s making me jealous,” you half-teased, but it was also the truth. No one was more breathtaking than your lover. 

“I’m not pretty when my form is a male,” Loki emphasized ‘pretty’ (but was a sucker for compliments and blushed just a little), “but you, my love, will be the most beautiful goddess the light of Midsommer has ever touched.” 

Now it was your turn to blush, looking down at the silky black floor length dress you wore. Real sunflowers grew out of the material, their heads peaking up where the sun would be beyond the roof in Loki’s room. 

“We are the most gorgeous god and goddess ever to grace Asgard,” you said, striding forward to wrap your arms around him, “which is only one of many reasons why we’ll go on to live forever, in the legends and in the realms.” 

Loki gave a happy hum as he held you, but was abruptly cut off when a young tailor man with a nasally voice interjected, “I think Thor is the most gorgeous in Asgard.” 

“Loki, no!” you tried to stop the god of mischief, really you did, but you couldn’t work fast enough to prevent the young man’s nasally scream from echoing down the steep castle wall when green seidr flung him through the window. 

Your seidr formed a misty red trampoline to bounce the tailor back into the air, away from his fate as a splatter. Gently pulling him back through the window, still screaming and with pissed pants, you rushed to tell him, “Thank you, you are free to go enjoy the celebration. We’re sorry about-” 

The door had already slammed behind him and you rounded on Loki. 

The god of lies raised his hands in surrender, “I knew you would catch him!” 

“But I bet you hoped I wouldn’t,” you countered, now with your arms crossed. 

“It’s much too early for death, my love,” Loki deflected, “Come, we should enjoy the celebration ourselves!” 

You weren’t really that mad, and when he offered you his arm, you looped yours through his without hesitation. 

The tailor would be fine. And Loki looked too good in soft green to be angry for long. 

The trickster prince really was not kidding when he mentioned how early it was. Midsommer was celebrated at noon-when the sun was at its highest peak in the sky on the longest day of the year. 

It was earlier than that when you and Loki arrived in the courtyard-but it was a celebration to behold. In the center of all was a huge bonfire roasting 20 whole oxes for the feast. Maypoles strung with orange and yellow ribbons crowned with summer wildflowers were occupied by children playing games and groups of women doing intricate dances. 

Everywhere you looked were bushels of sunflowers and pillars of citrine, Tiger’s eye, and carnelian larger than you were. Flowers grew in the grass naturally, mimicked by the attire worn by gods and goddesses in shades of white, yellow, orange, gold, green, and red. In each hand of the gods and goddesses were drinks which could be found at stands everywhere. 

Loki conjured two glasses of sun tea into his hands instead of taking one from a stand, giving one to you. It was too early for mead-you both liked to drink at night. 

Odin didn’t seem to share the sentiment; you watched as he guzzled three mugs of ale in rapid succession before calling over to a general. Gross. 

“I was supposed to plan a speech last night to say over the feast. Needless to tell you, but I did not,” Loki confessed, bringing his glass to his lips. 

“Is your ship ready, then?” you asked, “We could escape to the planet where candy grows. The one with the butterscotch trees?” 

Loki leaned into your ear so he wouldn’t be overheard to whisper, “I’d love to fuck you on that planet again, but today I had a different idea. I think you’ll like it.” 

When you arched a brow inquiring for more, Loki merely winked at you, which could mean anything. Taking your hand, he took you to eat honey cakes and speak with Heimdall about interstellar travel. 

“Loki! My-hic-brother!” Thor was plastered and it still wasn’t noon. Loki’s brawny brother threw an arm around the younger prince, jostling his many necklaces. 

“Hello, brother,” Loki grimaced, peeling Thor’s arm from around his neck, “I can see you take after father with the day’s festivities.” 

“Have you not had a drink?” Thor’s eyes widened incredulously, and then he looked to you, “Have you not offered the lady a drink?” 

“No, thank you,” you assured. You still weren’t sure what Loki was planning to do, but decided you wanted to be sober whenever it happened. 

“Ah, well, Heimdall! How are the stars lately?” Thor slurred, attention easily diverted. 

“Shining, my lord. Though I suspect not as brightly as the sun will look to your eyes tomorrow.” 

Loki spit some of his drink back into his glass, choking on a laugh in a particularly un-regal-like fashion. You couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up from your chest, but the thunder god didn’t seem to notice. 

“There is so much good food today-Loki! What will you say over the feast this year? It’s a great honor to give the Midsommer speech,” Thor nodded back to his brother. 

“You will just have to be as surprised as the rest of us,” you said sweetly, but wondered yourself. 

“That’s our que, my love,” Loki whispered, and then to everyone else, “I believe it is time to gather our guests together for a few words over the meal. Thor, brother, if you would do the honor of calling our Asgardian brothers and sisters to the table?” 

You looked at Loki in surprise; was his plan to improv the speech? He could do it, wordsmith that he was, but it wasn’t like him to go through with something he didn’t want to do. 

“What in Muspell are you doing?” you hissed in a whisper, but Loki wouldn’t meet your eyes.

Instead, he watched. Thor had quickly gotten to work with his booming voice, corralling everyone to the massive oak wood table where lords and ladies still chattered and gossiped in anticipation. 

Locks of curly black hair hid Loki’s gaze from you, but you could see a wide, thin lipped smile spreading across his face. 

He turned to meet your confusion, hiding his expression from everyone else. You could see why. Madness gleamed bright and cheerful in his eyes and he could barely contain the maniacal giggle threatening to spew from his crooked smile. 

“What have you-”

“Silence until I wake you,” Loki whispered, barely audible even to you, but upon speaking the last word over a hundred heads fell forward and clacked against their plate on the table. A few silent seconds passed and no one’s head rose from being unceremoniously pitched forward into their ox meat and roasted vegetables. 

“Run,” Loki breathed in exhilaration, taking your wrist and sprinting with you in tow. 

“Why run instead of putting our seidr together and making a rift so we can portal?” you asked, still shocked by the deep slumber of every Midsommer guest who had been talking and laughing only moments before. 

“Because if we run we might get caught,” Loki laughed, borderline hysterical with glee, “and I don’t know how long the spell can hold!” 

Adrenaline and summer wind carried you over hills and past rivers until you were a safe distance away from everyone else. 

Loki needed to trick and cause mischief-it was good for him to exercise his powers, and he loved to have an audience. He basked in the attention of someone appreciating his cunning and chaos and plans. 

You were the only one who didn’t mistrust Loki because of his tricks. The opposite, actually, you felt impressed by the mind that regularly got the best of Asgard (and in return he only tricked you to your benefit). Sometimes you would join in on his games, or make up ones of your own that would make him smile brighter than you’d ever seen a god smile. 

This is why you couldn’t be mad as you fell against your love, panting beside him with one hand on the trunk of a tree for support and a court full of rulers asleep in their plates for as long as Loki’s spell could hold them. 

“It was the drinks,” Loki gasped out, meeting your eyes with a triumphant green gaze. 

Confessing was one of his favorite parts. Sometimes it even turned him on, which did wonders for you. 

“Tell me how,” you demanded, still breathing heavily yourself. 

“We didn’t drink anything from the festival,” Loki said, a shiver running down his spine when you reached into his robe to feel his rapidly beating heart, “not that it would have mattered if we had, because I released microscopic fragments of my seidr into the air even you wouldn’t be able to detect-and spread them into the stands with the mead, ale, tea, water, everything. Just a few is all I-all I need to gain control for a little while. It’s something I’ve been practicing in the back of the restricted books when you’re in your office.” 

“I’m impressed,” you smiled, and you meant it-you’d pictured portals, a clone trick, or perhaps turning Thor into a puppet, but not a display of power on such a massive scale, “you’ve gotten even more powerful, and all without my noticing a thing! I thought you were looking at the worm holes to Gamma A77 and trying to put the maps together, but this was,” you let out a breath, “wow. I’ve never seen mind control to this scale before.” 

Loki beamed under your praise. You told him he was gorgeous all the time, but complimenting his mind… 

That was different. He craved that kind of approval from you, the only one who truly appreciated all of what his imagination had to offer. 

“You’re a genius,” you told him, stepping closer so you were inches apart and he let out a small gasp, “no one in this realm or any other can bend the world to their will, but you can, and you do, and you do it for fun. It’s beautiful to watch. You have a gift, Loki, your mind is unlike any other.” 

The air was humid, and after running as you both did, Loki’s pale green robe clung to him with sweat. He looked good frazzled-eyes blown wide, hair in disarray and a few strands plastered against his forehead. 

“My love,” Loki’s voice came out as hushed, sounding broken to his own ears, “I-you leave me speechless.” 

“Then make love to me instead,” you spoke softly, too, “and show me again what it looks like when the most powerful god in Asgard completely loses himself to his passion.” 

A shattered, but joyful little noise broke free from the god’s lips. He wasted no time in closing the last few inches between you. 

Loki’s lips were soft, as always, and slotted to fit against yours. He was wanting, seeking your affection emotionally and physically in each swipe of his tongue and pull of his lips. 

You wanted more, and so did he, the heat not bothering either of you. You were going to end the evening hot and covered in each other’s sweat anyways, so you enjoyed the primal way Loki wrenched your dress away from you, wanting to touch. The sunflowers withered as soon as they left the life force keeping them alive, but you could always conjure a new one. 

Loki held you, not breaking your kiss as he gently brought both of you to your knees and then bringing you down to lie on top of him in the grass. You broke apart from him only to start untying the golden fastenings to his robe, soothing his whine by fanning out his black hair in a dark halo as you worked. 

Loki’s erection tented his silky robe, and in his impatience decided to do the rest of the work for you by vanishing the rest of his clothes and yours. 

“Touch me,” he begged, though you were naked and pressed against each other, “Keep touching me, I need it.” 

“And I need you,” you were quick to remind him. You listened to the prince’s resounding groan as you licked and sucked his neck. You knew he liked visible hickeys, getting off on the voyeurism-walking around the palace with purple splotches you made adorning his skin. You sucked a little below his ear, scraping with your teeth to give him what he wanted. 

“Yes, mark me,” he encouraged, running his hands through your hair. 

Happy with the blue that would darken to purple against his pale skin, you licked a long stripe along his jaw that had him bucking his hips upwards to rub against you. His erection brushed against you back and forth, meaning he was trying to find some friction. 

“Mm,” you moaned, grinding your pussy against the muscles in his lower abdomen so his cock could slide between your cheeks, “do you want to be inside my wet pussy, prince? Do you want me to ride you until you cum?” 

“I am yours to command, my Queen,” he promised, head thrown back, “use me for your pleasure. I serve only you.” 

Loki thrust his hips up, grinding his cock between the globes of your ass, but he wanted more. More friction. Now. 

“We can do this because of you,” you told him, and Loki was caught between meeting your gaze and watching as you gripped his cock to align with your entrance, “because of your tricks and plans that let us bend the rules until there are no rules for us. Do you know how much I love that? How much that turns me on?” 

Loki looked broken, but in the best way. He looked broken open-for you-and he loved you for it. 

“I would only ever show you,” he said, reverently, and then groaned when you let the head slide past the lips of your wanting pussy. 

“I would have withered without you-left to the restricted sections and outskirt planets to rot. You, my love, my Queen, my friend, brought me into your light and loved the chaos no one else ever could and I-I love you for that and so much more.” 

Loki’s words felt like a blow to your heart with how hard it beat, so hard that you could’ve cried. What had begun as such a carefree day developed into a memory you would replay to yourself on nights you had to spend alone. This was a different kind of confession-the kind that stripped away Loki’s armor and lies and walls that kept everyone but you at a distance. 

“Never doubt that every piece of your love is returned,” you murmured, sliding down to envelope the most sensitive part of your lover in your warmth, his cry out for more resounding like music, “and never doubt that with me you are loved wholly and completely.” 

Touch affected Loki deeply, but words did just as much. You lifted your hips as you finished your promise, making a beautiful, shattered pair of green eyes roll back as you moved and he moaned out more praises of love and promises of his own. 

Loki’s thick, aching cock dragging against your walls filled you with lust to have more, ride him harder until he could only scream for you, but you started slow. You moved on his hips, rearranging until you were sitting on top with Loki still inside you. 

“I am yours,” he croaked, and gripped your hips to ground himself when you lifted slowly off and then gliding back down. 

“You feel so good,” you got out in little gasps when you sped up your pace, bouncing on his cock a little harder. 

“You feel incredible,” Loki answered, using his grip to help you move faster and bucking his hips up to meet yours, “I want to stay joined together with you-fuck-always! Oh, you feel so fucking good!” 

Loki fucked you from underneath you, but on top you could ride him as freely as you liked. You flexed the muscles deep inside you to grip the prince tighter, and Loki couldn’t help the scream that wrenched from his throat. 

Feeling the deepest pleasure from the sensitive head of his cock being pulled in and dragged out of your tight pussy was enough to render him mostly incoherent-save for crying out for more of you. 

You moved harder, obeying his wish and the wish of your own needing body to chase your release on the cock you regularly found yourself planted on. Your movements became hurried and erratic as both of you got closer to your climax. 

“Yes, Y/N, Yes! I’m so close to cumming! I am yours! I am yours! I am yours!” Loki chanted, eyes boring into yours and matching your cries. 

“Loki, Loki, I’m almost there!” 

Loki’s mouth formed the perfect “O”, his face slackened and his lashes fluttered as he came inside you while you rode him, cum spurting into you, filling you, and leaving you brokenly crying out for him as your walls clenched and you came and came and came in waves that left you screaming. 

Loki’s pants came out as gasping breaths while his body rode out his orgasm with you. He tugged you down into the grass beside him to hold you, even as he still hadn’t recovered his ability to speak. 

Neither of you spoke, instead falling into a deep slumber with Loki’s shaking, naked body covering yours. It was a dream fit for Midsommer, indeed. 

When you did awaken you were still naked, and so was Loki. He was awake, tracing lazy patterns into your thigh with a nimble finger, but looked to see your face when you yawned. 

“Good afternoon,” he smiled easily, but the coy quirk to his lips had returned to its normal place. 

You turned over to place a kiss on his chest and were met with a happy sigh. 

“Do you think your spell is still working, or has Asgard’s elite awoken from their impromptu solstice nap?” you asked, genuinely curious. You would have thought there would be some kind of commotion by now. 

“LOOOOOOKKIIIIIIIIII!” Odin’s unmistakable voice bellowed and echoed around the valley Loki had led you both to. You and the prince froze for a moment, looking at each other as birds flew from their trees, and then bursting out into uncontrolled laughter that had you both rolling in the grass. 

“Why would they choose you to give the speech if at least a small part of them didn’t want something like this to happen?” you giggled, rolling over top of him. 

“I choose to believe that they do,” Loki grinned, knowing this was the story of how he and his love had played Asgard and won once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Or if you have another idea for more scenarios, feel free to leave a request!


End file.
